groupfourshairaemtechfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaming Section
= Top 3 Largest Esports Games Ever Known To Gamers Worldwide = # Dota 2-'' ' is a free-to-play multiplayer online battle arena (MOBA) video game developed and published by Valve Corporation. ''Dota 2 is played in matches between two teams of five players, with each team occupying and defending their own separate base on the map. Each of the ten players independently controls a powerful character, known as a "hero", who all have unique abilities and differing styles of play. During a match, players collect experience points and items for their heroes to successfully battle the opposing team's heroes in player versus player combat. A team wins by being the first to destroy a large structure located in the opposing team's base, called the "Ancient". Today, Dota 2 esports have made major impacts to gaming history as the price pool of the International went up about $24,687,919 million dollars. The Victors of the Main Event held $11,234,158 million dollars in their pocket and the Aegis of Immortals trophy every year. The Team that had gone and done the imposible were Team OG as they clutch their way to being the least likeliest to win the tournament to outstandingly shock the entire Dota world. The player to have made the win possible was Anathan "ana" Pham as he plays wholeheartedly played with passion and has able to make clutch plays for his team. Fun Fact – There are 43 players who are now millionaires due to the prize pools won in Dota 2 in the last three years. 2. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive -'' is a multiplayer first-person shooter video game developed by Hidden Path Entertainment and Valve Corporation. The game pits two teams against each other: the Terrorists and the Counter-Terrorists. Both sides are tasked with eliminating the other while also completing separate objectives, the Terrorists, depending on the game mode, must either plant the bomb or defend the hostages, while the Counter-Terrorists must either prevent the bomb from being planted, defuse the bomb, or rescue the hostages. There are eight game modes, all of which have distinct characteristics specific to that mode. Today, Counter-Strike: Global Offensive have been ranked second in the Largest Esports Gaming because of its ever potentiality to grow more and more as the game develops bringing in more young and talented players as well as professional players from all around the world. Perhaps it’ll come as no surprise that a lot of players find '''FaZe Clan' to be the toughest CS:GO opponents. The team racked up multiple first and second place wins throughout 2017 and have already got off to a flying start this year with a win at IEM Sydney. Fun Fact – Since E-Leagues conception with TBS in 2016, they have run six large CS: GO tournaments with a combined prize pool of $5,750,000. The IEM Sydney Highlights of 2018 as Faze Clan clutches to win the Grand Final to win $80,000.00. 3. League Of Legends (abbreviated '''''LoL) is a multiplayer online battle arena video game developed and published by Riot Games for Microsoft Windows and macOS. The game follows a freemium model and is supported by microtransactions, and was inspired by the Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne mod, Defense of the Ancients. The game known to be the "New Generation of DotA" LoL was the most popular game to have ever existed before Dota 2 existed. League of Legends was generally well received upon its release in 2009, and has since grown in popularity, with an active and expansive fanbase. By July 2012, League of Legends was the most played PC game in North America and Europe in terms of the number of hours played. The 2017 Worlds Championship which all players were waiting for, one team was very resilient throughout the whole match and took out the Korean Giants known as "'''SKT" '''were the Chinese Juggernauts "Samsung Galaxy" as they took the 3-0 win against the favored Korean team. The Highlight of Game 3 as SSG invigorates and destroys the World's best team and took them down in a 3-0 run.